Evidence has accumulated that inositol containing lipids are highly active metabolically and are probably relevant to synaptic transmission and membrane electrical activity. Studies of the metabolic turnover of these compounds in brain, their alterations in response to neurohumors, and possible relevance as prostaglandin precursors is to be explored.